


Hypocrite

by l3nnon



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Song: Watashi no Aaru | My R, i added original characters to fill the classes, im not gonna hurt you guys i promise, its just inspired by the song ish, majority of the class is in different classes for ultimates, nagito chiaki fuyu and peko are in the same class, please don’t skip because it’s a song fic, song fic but not really a song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3nnon/pseuds/l3nnon
Summary: *Tags will be added as I write more chapters and publish them*Nagito Komaeda decides everyone would be better off if he just ceased to exist in this world. His luck could no longer harm innocent people and cause such despair. Though every time Komaeda steps foot on that roof someone else is already there. Komaeda takes it upon himself to chat with them as he's already there and end up helping them along with it. Though he never gets the chance to fulfill his plan. He meets a reserve course student name Hajime Hinata and even with his strong dislike for the reserve course he still interested Nagito for some reason. But soon enough, one time he arrives at the rooftop, and no one was there to stop him.-non-despair au-takes place at hopes peak-there's still talents and stuff{This is a fic is loosely based of the song "My R" because i'm gay and depressed}-A lot of it is Komaeda creating bonds with other students but komahina will be in there.•This is a story about recovery•//TW// mentions of su/c/de, attempted su/c/de, su/c/dal & /ntrus/ve thoughts, h/sp/tals, tr/umat/c events self d/pricationiiiiiiiioiaie
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Everyone, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 28





	1. The beggining of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading i hope you guys like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your life is filled with a cycle of severe ups and down to the point where it fucks up your life, your thought process is bound to adapt from your experiences.

Nagito Komaeda is worthless.

Nagito Komaeda is a burden.

Nagito Komaeda is a stepping stone towards hope.

At least, that's what Komaeda thinks anyways.

• • •

It was eight in the morning in the empty house. Komaeda woke up around thirty minutes ago but instead sat in his bed until now. Sitting up he looked around the room he woke up in every day. The room was plain, and the only room that has changed over the years since his bed got too small for his now teenage body. In fact everything kind of was. The rest of the house, however, stayed decorated as his parents left it.   
Walking down the stairs step by step he passed the artworks his mother loved and claimed beautiful. He has faint memories of his childhood imagining that maybe if he looked as nice as those painting that maybe his mother would have called him beautiful too.  
Every painting and every picture the same. Not even one crooked to throw off the original decor. Though the picture on the alter was gone. That's the only thing that's changed. It sat on the floor below it facing the other way. It was a family picture and Komaeda couldn't bear to look at it and be reminded of what he'd done.  
He pulled a slice of bread out of it's bag and slipped it into the toaster pushing the lever down. He sat and waited for the toast to pop. It was boring, Komaeda thought. He liked when things were boring and mediocre, but it was also unsettling at the same time. He couldn't remember what was due next. Good luck or bad luck. He shrugged as the toaster finally popped and took a bite of the dry toast, not bothering to put any butter on it today.  
He slipped on his tan jacket to the uniform and checked to see if his tie was tucked correctly before stepping out the door and walking to the bus stop. 

He saw a cat. A cat walking around the bus stop. Crouching down he pet the animal. The soft white fur against his fingers bringing him hope, as if animals themselves had their own talent of just being there and being enough. 

Of course that hope was ruined in a flash. 

As he stood back up the cat started to cross the street. Komaeda had seen this before, he knew what was gonna happen next. A car crushing the same hope as he felt just a few moments ago. Because this is what happens. This is the cycle.

• • •

"Morning Komaeda-kun," a soft voice addressed his entrance.  
"Ah hello Nanami-san! What a nice and hopeful day isn't it!" he responds despite this mornings incident. He walked down the isle of desks and sits down in his seat "Kuzuryu-kun, Pekoyama-san," he knodded to his classmates who's desks were seated by him. Kuzuryu just grunted in response while Pekoyama had greeted him back. They were about the limit of who he talked to. Most people weren't able to stand him for so long. He doesn't understand how they put up with him. Though I guess it's understandable why Nanami tries to make him feel included despite the groans from other classmates. She is the class representative after all.   
Sensei Yukizome, Chisa has finally walked in calming the otherwise rowdy class down. "Good morning everyone!" she says in her normal cheery voice. Everyone loved Yukizome-sensei. She spreads hope wherever she goes.  
"Sensei! Look at at what i did" a familiar voice called out. Attention turned to a girl with her long cyan hair put into a braided bun with the proud Ultimate Hairdresser beside her. The girl looked so hopeful to Komaeda.  
"Toyama-san looks very pretty Yamane-san!" Yukizome exclaims.  
"Hey hey! Could you do my hair next?" a voice calls out. One by one people asking to be next. And soon enough the Ultimate Hairdresser was doing everyone hair.   
Main Course didn't really have a schedule. Just as long as you passed your practical exams you didn't even need to attend class! Most people didn't but Yukizome was a stubborn teacher and had hunted down her students to attend until they just all started naturally coming. She thought that in life you should have friends and people you could count on in life which was not the number one priority of most Hopes Peak students. There isn't any required assignments and the day itself is quite boring, so now they just find random things to do to pass the day. Hair makeovers seems to be the event of the day.  
"What a hope filled scene to be honored to witness! Your talent is truly extraordinary Yamane-san! Everyone seems so happy!!"  
"Could you be quite?? Your really annoying and I'm trying to concentrate..." the girl cut off Komaeda's rant, seemingly agitated.  
"Ah yes of course! You need to be able to do your very best!!" Komaeda sat back down patiently to witness what a wonderful hope created. He knew he could never create such hope no matter how hard he tried. Somehow all his luck does is bring other people despair.  
Everyone would probably be better without him. Hell the cat would be alive if it didn't have the terrible misfortune of having to be present upon someone like Nagito Komaeda. He was going to end everyone's suffering though. However, it's only ten o' five so i guess it's only classified as the beginning of the end isn't it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it this is the first fanfic i’ve wrote(tho i’ve wrote before but haven’t posted) and it had to be about nagito because i have a hyper fixation on him


	2. A Minor Setback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you suppose to do when you see a blonde girl on the rooftop you planned to jump off too?
> 
> Comfort her I suppose.

Stair after stair he climbed to the top of the east building. _This will go smoothly of course! I mean there really isn't anyone who'll come looking for me._ As he reached the top, finally, he opened the door heading for the rooftop. He had a note of course. Stuffed in his pocket. It was nothing much though, just an explanation on how this was a good thing that brings hope and nothing to grieve about if anyone had mixed feelings about it for some odd reason.

He was almost there. He stepped onto the rooftop his plan almost finished. He went to take off his shoes before he see's a girl with blonde hair sitting by the edge. She had a black bow on her head on top of the braid that sat styled in her hair.

Komaeda hesitates, not sure what to do now. This was one situation he was not prepared for. The girl looked like an ultimate as she was not wearing the reserve course uniform. Why would anyone with so much potential to spread hope be up here? Did she have the same intentions as he did? What a waste that would be....

"H-hey! Um.. Don't jump.. if that's what your thinking about anyway," he blurted out not knowing where that came from.

The girl looked startled as she opened her mouth to speak, "Oh.. no don't worry that is not what I had in mind," she smiled, "Thank you for worrying though, I'm just thinking. Since it's peaceful up here.." Her eyes looked like they'd been crying before despite her perfect smile. Komaeda was a bit agitated that his original plan was ruined but he didn't just want to leave the girl here, especially when she was in this state on top of a high building.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"About what?" her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"About what's wrong," he paused waiting for her answer only to be met with silence, "I can tell it wasn't some nice thinking you were doing up here." He sat with his legs dangling over the edge which was much closer to where the girl was sitting a few steps back cross-cross applesauce.

"Really it's nothing.. also you should probably scoot back a little, don't want you falling over the edge do we?" she laughed a little as Komaeda complied to her request.

"I'm here so you might as well take advantage of it and talk to me," he smiles, "Trust me it's really no problem. It hurts me to see someone with so much potential to be so filled with despair." "Uh- I- um..." she stammers before she starts again, "I guess there's just a lot of pressure on me right now," she pauses again and continues, "I'm the Ultimate Princess and it's my duty to protect my kingdom and to put them first. And I don't have a problem with that it's just.. what if I mess up? There's little room for mistakes where I'm at and I just need to improve a little more. Maybe it started to get where I'm overworking myself." she gives a little chuckle at the end to try to lighten the mood after her monologue. "Don't be too hard on yourself," Komaeda says, "Your an Ultimate after all! You'll do great!"

"I suppose..."

"Even if you do mess up it'll be fine because then you can fix it like any good royalty would!"

"Thank you for the reassurance," They both sat there on the roof in comfortable silence, "Sonia."

"Excuse me?"

"My name. It's Sonia, Sonia Nevermind."

Komaeda supposed Sonia was her given name since she had very European features, "I'm Komaeda, Nagito" I replied.

"Well then Komaeda-kun, it seems like the sun is going down. We should head back," The other look back at the sky to see it fading into a purple color already.

"I suppose it is getting dark," he turn back to Sonia as she waits for the man she just met a few hours ago to follow her back down the building. And he did. He was still disappointed that his day didn't go as originally planned but it was only a minor setback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully posting this will help me work on this more (I probably will don’t worry) but comments are nice!!


End file.
